


Cuddling

by olivemartini



Series: Kit's Explorations of the Institutes, With the Help of Ty [7]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Ty's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty doesn't really know what to do, but Kit's fallen asleep on his shoulder and no one's here to watch, so he might as well just stay put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of a better title, please let me know. Mine's awful.

Kit was asleep.

Which normally Ty wouldn't mind, considering it was three in the morning and they had to be awake in a few hours anyways.  But they had been in the library,  taking turns reading out loud from Harry Potter (Ty liked it better when it was Kit's turn to read because he did all the voices) when Ty looked down and found Kit slumped against, his head nuzzling into Ty's neck and his hand sort of clutching onto the fabric of his shirt.  It was strange, mostly because Ty had gotten so comfortable with being around Kit that he hadn't even noticing when their positions switched from sitting side by side to outright cuddling. 

He always considered "cuddling" to be one of those words made up by thirteen year old girls, something he would never have use for in his life.  He had never seen reason to be this close to anyone before, let alone have their limbs this tangled together, but he didn't think he could pull away even if he had to.  Ty thought that he should probably leave before someone finds them (or before Kit wakes up and things get even weirder between them than they already are) but he just grabbed a blanket and dragged it across them, pulling Kit closer to him. 

It was getting harder not to want to do things like this.  It was getting harder to not comb his fingers through his hair, brush it out of his eyes.  It was getting harder not to pull him onto his lap completely, or return the affection that Kit gives away so freely.  It's become very harder for him to ignore the way his stomach clenches painfully whenever Kit walks into the room, the way they always seem to be looking at each other even if they pretend not to be, how Kit doesn't seem to like to talk to anyone but him.  It's becoming very hard to ignore the fact that he was ever so slowly falling in love with him, even as he warns himself not to.  He's trying not to love him, because he knows that this will leave a wound so deep it will never heal.  He's learned that if there's one thing their angelic blood doesn't provide protection for, it's heart ache. 

Kit mutters something in his sleep, something that sounded an awful lot like "Ty."  Ty freezes, wondering if he was going to wake up, already imagining having to try to wave away Kit's apologies, but Kit just squirmed closer, wrapping himself around Ty in such a way that he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. 

It's pretty much pointless to pretend now, considering the only one there to witness is Drusilla's pet tarantula, so Ty lets his guard down enough to smile down at Kit.  He really is beautiful, he thinks, and for the first time he isn't afraid of it.  He let's himself comb the tangles out of KIt's hair, lets himself lean against his friend.  For the first time, he wasn't thinking about being different or the Scholomance or Julian or Mark or Livvy. He was just focusing on the boy leaning up against him, who had started smiling in his sleep, and let's his defenses down just enough to fall a little bit more in love with him.

(And if Kit had woken up sometime later in the night and was mildly panicked about what he had done, he calmed down when he felt Ty's arms around him.  And maybe he loved Ty a little more in that moment, too.) 


End file.
